lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Angela
Hi. We have some troubles here : * Castillo has 3 accounts : Castillo / LOST-Castillo, FandeLost and Fan de Lost but he is using the last one now * Nico has been renamed from Nicoco63 to Nico but he didn't get his contribs back (except on Lostpedia-EN) * I have been renamed from LOSTFR-Wyz, LOSTDE-Wyz and LOST-Wyz to Wyz but I still exists as LOSTFR-Wyz and this user has only 10 contribs Can we meet on IRC or WLM to discuss about it and close that migraiton point ? Best regards. 15 février 2009 à 11:23 (UTC) As for the edit counts : * Wyz's wasn't updated on any wiki * Mine wasn't updated on Lostpedia-PT (but I have only one contrib so it is not very serious...) Thanks in advance for paying attention to these problems. 15 février 2009 à 15:17 (UTC) : I'm Castillo and I didn't get my contribs back. If you can do that, please do it. Thanks a lot for paying attention ! 15 février 2009 à 15:22 (UTC) ::I'm sorry about these problems. I've available on Skype as beesley if you want to chat about it. I just want to check that I know what needs changing. Is this right? ::Give the edits of Castillo, LOST-Castillo and FandeLost to Fan de Lost on fr.lostpedia and en.lostpedia ::Give the edits of Nicoco63 to Nico on fr.lostpedia and pt.lostpedia ::Give the edits of LOSTFR-Wyz to Wyz on fr.lostpedia and en.lostpedia ::Angela (talk) 16 février 2009 à 09:27 (UTC) :::That's right, except that User:LOSTFR-Wyz and LOST-Castillo have some contribs on en.lostpedia (in bold above). After that can you also delete User:LOSTFR-Wyz, User:Castillo, User:LOST-Castillo and User:Fandelost ? Best regards. 16 février 2009 à 10:06 (UTC) :::Also, LOSTFR-Wyz, FandeLost and Nicoco63 have still contribs on the central wikia (although there aren't many contribs…). Thank you very much for helping. 16 février 2009 à 11:42 (UTC) Thank you very much ! :) 17 février 2009 à 22:41 (UTC) :Thanks a lot !! And I'm sorry to be late ! 26 mars 2009 à 14:57 (UTC) Report Hi ! I don't know exactly where to put that. Everything seems to be working fine but I would like to report you some comments or questions, sorry by advance if it is not the right place... * The editcounts are ok now, but only for me the talk user count on all wikis is bogus (Special:Editcount/Wyz) * The theories pages are included in the wiki pages count, I think it should'nt like theories should be considered to be talks. Moreover we should'nt find them in Special:Moswantedpages **''Do you mean pages like Orchidée/Theories?'' *** Exactly * I already told it on the English Lospedia but you probably missed it : the lostbook skin has a box on the bottom left with the languages links hardcoded, leading to losptedia.com). Moreover when adding interlanguages link, you have two lnaguages boxes * When adding pictures without licence template selected, the template "no licence selected" is not added to the picture... How to set that ? **''You can add that at MediaWiki:Licenses.'' *** It's done yet, but it populates the list and we have Modèle:Aucune licence sélectionnée. How to tell mediawiki that it should use that template so he use it when no license template selected in the list ? * The new categories feature is cool but is a bit annoying when we decided to put interlanguages links above categories links, each time we edit a pages, the lines are switched... **''There is not yet an option to move them. Would you like me to turn the feature off?'' ***Yes please. * When typing "LOST" in google for french pages we are not visible, can Wikia do something so we can be more visible (referencing) ? **''Having LOST in the page title will help. You can edit this at MediaWiki:Pagetitle (I have just put an example there)'' *** I didn't know about that one, thanks ! Can Wikia can also do some referencing tasks on search engines, so we can be on top ? Best regards. 25 mars 2009 à 08:03 (UTC) :I have reported the other parts to our tech team. Angela (talk) 25 mars 2009 à 08:21 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks for the quick answer. I answered under your comments... 25 mars 2009 à 08:44 (UTC) :::If you want Theories to be not counted as articles, you will need to move them all to their own namespace like Theories:Orchidée instead of Orchidée/Theories. Do you want me to create that namespace? :::I can't find any way of adding a template if nothing was selected. Do any other wikis do this? :::We will try to help with your google rank. What do you mean by "referencing tasks". :::Angela (talk) 25 mars 2009 à 10:42 (UTC) :::: is now fixed. Angela (talk) 25 mars 2009 à 10:49 (UTC) :::Thanks you for my edits count. :::For the theories I don't want to create the theories namespace. What I don't understand is that pages like Find 815/Chapitre 1 is not adding 1 to number of pages, as far as I know, why would /Theories page ? Trouble is that Theories are much more talks and include them in the articles count is not fair for readers to my mind. :::I thought I have seen that on English Lostpedia but I was wrong, sorry. Maybe it comes from the fact that on the wikia licenses template there is a "no selected licence" template. Could this feature be added ? :::Great. By "referencings tasks" I simply mean jobs you run on search engines to increase your rank... :::BTW thank you, again, for your time and answers. 25 mars 2009 à 12:12 (UTC) ::::I just tried it with Find 815/Chapitre 100 and it did add 1 to the article count. There's no way for MediaWiki to know that subpages are not articles, so they will always count as long as they contain a link. If it's important for those not to count, they will need to be in their own namespace. ::::I can't find any way of making "none selected" add a template. What they do on some Wikimedia projects is change MediaWiki:Nolicense to be a warning that the image will be deleted (example). It is not likely that Wikia will make this change, but you could request that it changes in MediaWiki itself using their bug tracker at bugzilla. ::::I'll make sure that we are submitting a sitemap for this wiki to google so they can find all of your content. ::::Angela (talk) 25 mars 2009 à 12:27 (UTC) :::Ok. I took a bit of time to answer but I had to think. I mistaken myself twice so I didn't want to say other wrong things. :::Thank you for you help for our rank on google and other search engines. :::Could you also disable "add category" feature please ? :::The no license selected stuff for pictures is already reported on bugzilla since a while but no move :'( https://bugzilla.wikimedia.org/show_bug.cgi?id=7359 :::Let's talk now about theories. It's seems you only enabled it for lostpedia wikis. There are two things that annoy me with the fact that theories pages are included in the articles count : :::* It's not fair for readers to say we have 2.600 articles but in fact there are only 2.500 (let's say that we have 100 theories) :::* We can't compare with other lostpedia wikis as we don't know the part of theories page :::I'm ok to have a namespace for theories but I should be the same on other wikis, maybe we should launch the debate.... ::: 25 mars 2009 à 22:00 (UTC) ::::Category Select is now disabled. ::::The theories tab was on the English version before the move. It only adds a link to a subpage. Nothing in the database is different. Something/Theories is just another article as far as the database is concerned. I can remove that tab, but it's up to the other language editions whether they want to remove it as well. :::: Angela (talk) 26 mars 2009 à 05:46 (UTC) :::The teories tab was on all Lostpedia before the move, we don't want to remove it because we use it. :::What I would like it to do is to add a link to Theories:$article instead of $article/Theories, which is more logical (the discussion tab links to Talk:$article) and would not add 1 to the articles count. :::But I would like to be like that on every wiki using it and if we change that there will be a massive renaming to do... Moreover the namsepace name should be customizable. ::: 26 mars 2009 à 07:54 (UTC) ::::It might be possible to change the extension to do that, but I can't unless all of the wikis using it agree to the change. Do you want to start discussions with the largest versions of Lostpedia to see if they want this? Angela (talk) 26 mars 2009 à 08:47 (UTC) :::I started there : en:Lostpedia:Ideas#Change the theories system. Let's see what they think... 26 mars 2009 à 12:09 (UTC) ::Hi! It was 6 monthes ago and I just got a no and a hesitant agree whereas other ideas got a lot of answers. It seems it's not important for them but for us it is. Moreover it is not fair to say a wiki have more than 5.000 articles when 1000.0 are theories, which are much like disscussions than well written articles. Could you please work on it ? Best regards... 11 août 2009 à 16:28 (UTC) :::Would you like all /theory subpages moved to a new theory namespace on this wiki? Angela (talk) 12 août 2009 à 02:17 (UTC) ::::Yes please and also other wikis using the theories extension but we can start with ours. 12 août 2009 à 06:36 (UTC) :::::I'm going to see if Uberfuzzy can move the pages with his bot. Angela (talk) 12 août 2009 à 08:43 (UTC)